Juego en el olvido
by ScarletMirai
Summary: Maki se fue a estudiar un año al extranjero y causa de eso perdió casi todo el contacto con sus amigas ¿que pasará cuando vuelva?¿ podrá ver a la persona que ama? o ¿volverá otra vez a su soledad?
1. Chapter 1

**Viva el NicoMaki!**

 **D-Digo Hola! Soy ScarletMirai, un placer.**

 **Es mi primer fic y ya lo estoy escribiendo con mucho hype XDD. Que le voy hacer, estás dos tsunderes son mi pareja favorita y siempre he querido escribir algo sobre ellas.**

 **Cómo he dicho soy novata así que me disculpo con antelación si hay algún error.**

 **Bueno, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hago! n.n**

 **Ni love live ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Si fuera así el NicoMaki serían pareja hace mucho tiempo.**

Capítulo 1

\- Solo ha pasado un año… pero tengo que reconocer que echaba de menos Japón…

Ya tenía mi maleta conmigo y estaba dispuesta a salir del aeropuerto para coger un taxi cuando de repente escuche alguien llamar mi nombre.

\- ¡Maki-chan por aquí!

\- ¿¡N-Nico-chan?! – Busque con la mirada por todos lados pero no había ni rastro de ella y claro que no iba a estar, no después de lo que paso.

Cerré los ojos y solté una pequeña risita -No seas tonta Maki, como esa pequeña idiota va a aparecer después de la grandiosa despedida que tuvimos- Me dije con ironía.

Flashback

Había quedado con Nico a la cafetería donde normalmente íbamos todas a tomar los famosos parfaits. Desde que Nico-chan, Eli y Nozomi se graduaron todas perdimos bastante el contacto, es verdad que seguía existiendo el club de Investigación de Idols pero ya nada era lo mismo. Honoka, Umi y Kotori estaban ocupadas con el consejo estudiantil, por lo tanto solo quedábamos Rin, Hanayo y yo.

Aunque lo disimulara con mi típica indiferencia me sentía bastante sola, no es que no me gustará estar con Rin y Hanayo, ni mucho menos. Pero con esa parejita tan inocente a veces sentía que no encajaba mucho en el ambiente. Así que normalmente me escapaba a la sala de música para relajarme.

Con Nico hablaba algunas veces por teléfono o quedábamos alguna vez a tomar algo pero cada vez era más esporádico, supongo que lo de intentar ser idol profesional la tenía bastante ocupada. La echaba de menos, echaba de menos nuestras peleas, echaba de menos su egocentrismo, sus ojos rubí, su sonrisa… ¡P-pero que estoy pensando! ¡Esto es culpa de Nico- chan! ¡Eso es, por su culpa estoy diciendo tonterías, no es que tenga ganas de verla!

Aunque con lo que le voy a decir hoy nos vamos a distanciar más, así es, me voy del país, para ser exacta me voy a Estados Unidos a estudiar el último año de preparatoria. No lo decidí yo por voluntad propia, mis padres creen que es lo mejor para que luego me pueda especializar en medicina aquí en Japón. Sólo será un año pero con mi carácter seguramente volveré a estar sola, aunque no me importa, al fin y al cabo ya estoy acostumbrada.

Cuando llegué a la cafetería vi que Nico ya estaba en la mesa mirando por la ventana con el ceño fruncido. Supongo de debe estar molesta. Giró su rostro y al verme aún frunció más el ceño.

\- Llegas tarde

\- Hola a ti también – dije con sarcasmo

\- Tsh… lo que digas – dijo en un bufido

Al ver eso sonreí con superioridad. No quería admitirlo pero me gustaba ver sus reacciones, supongo que por esto siempre la molestaba.

Me senté en la mesa, delante de ella y cogí la carta para decidir lo que iba a tomar

\- Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿qué tal todo? – le dije mientras aún trataba de decidir que tomar.

\- No hay mucho que contar la verdad, voy en una academia para mejorar el canto y el baile pero aún no hay ninguna agencia que esté interesada en mi – me decía mientras posaba otra vez su mirada por la ventana.

Baje la carta para mirarla directamente, lucía desanimada, molesta

\- Sabes que eso requiere tiempo, no te contrataran a la primera… y menos aún – se me formo una sonrisa pícara- si pareces una niña de primaria.

\- ¿¡Y me lo dice una cabeza tomate como tú?! – me dijo mientras se levantaba de un golpe encarándome

\- ¿¡A quien llamas cabeza tomate, enana?!- le dije enfrentándola también.

Nos miramos fijamente, hasta que empezamos a reír, si, esto es lo que echaba de menos, discutir por tonterías, en el fondo me gustaba.

\- Bueno – decía Nico mientras se secaba las lágrimas y volvía a sentarse- porque me has dicho de quedar, no era por reírte de mí, ¿o sí?

\- No, en verdad quiero decirte algo importante- le dije seriamente, sentándome también.

\- Dime

\- P- pues la verdad es…. que yo…mmm… como decirlo – no sabía, no sabía como decirle que ya no nos volveríamos a ver en un año, que me iría.

\- ¡Por todos los dioses Maki, dilo ya!

\- ¡YA NO TE VOLVERÉ A VER! – explote

\- …

\- ¿N-nico-chan…?

\- Que se supone que significa eso… – me dijo seria

\- Me voy a ir a Estados Unidos a estudiar, para especializarme en medicina – solté en un susurro.

\- ….

-….

Se formó un incómodo silenció, yo ya no sabía hacía donde mirar o que pensar, iba a decir algo cuando Nico-chan se me adelanto.

\- ¿Las demás también lo saben?- me pregunto aún sin mirarme

\- Sí… desde hace tres semanas

\- Ya veo- soltó una risita, aunque note de inmediato que era forzada- ¿cuándo te vas?

\- Dentro de dos días…- dije débilmente, sentía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento, pero no lo iba hacer, no delante de ella.

-….. ¿Porque?- dijo en un susurro

\- ¿Porque qué?

\- ¡¿PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE ANES?! – Me grito con lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos.

\- …. – Me quede sin palabras, no sabía que decir, era la primera vez que la veía así, en su mirada veía decepción. Solo pude bajar la mirada en silenció.

\- Eres lo peor – me dijo fríamente

Eso me dolió, escuchar esas palabras me dolió demasiado. Levante la cabeza para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

\- ¡¿Tu que sabes?!¡No tengo elección, yo no puedo hacer lo que quiera como tú!

\- ¡No me hables como si tú supieras algo de mi vida!- note un cierto rencor en esa frase.

-¿Porque te enfadas tanto? Sólo es un año y tampoco es que nos viéramos mucho últimamente.

-…. – Noté como apretaba sus puños con fuerza y bajaba la mirada

-¿Nico-chan?

\- ¿¡DIME COMO TE SENTIRIAS TU, SI LA PERSONA LA PERSONA QUE QUIERES SE VA DE TU LADO?! – grito mirándome a los ojos

Me quede helada, cuando levanto la mirada pude ver como lloraba de frustración, como apretaba sus dientes con fuerza, como temblaba… pero no solo eso, ella… ¿se me había declarado?

Al ver que no decía nada, Nico se levantó de la silla de un golpe y me dio la espalda.

\- Está bien, desaparece cuando quieras, no me importa. – dijo mirando a la nada

\- Claro que lo haré, no tengo porque darte explicaciones, es más, así estaré más tranquila – dije secamente retorciendo un mechón de mi pelo.

Yo no quería decir eso, era todo lo contrario, quería decirle que podíamos mantener el contacto aunque fuera por teléfono, que le escribiría cada día, que no iba a desaparecer… pero mi carácter me pudo.

\- Tranquila – dijo sonriendo forzadamente- que ya no me volverás a ver más ¡ya no quiero saber nada de ti!- al decir esto se fue corriendo sin mirarme.

Al ver como desaparecía de mi vista apreté los puños y empecé a llorar en silencio

\- Bien hecho Maki, bien hecho… - me dije a mi misma en un susurro.

Fin Flashback

Al recordar esto noté como me caían unas lágrimas por la mejilla, rápidamente me las sequé antes de que alguien me viera. Saqué un trozo de papel de mi bolsillo donde había una dirección.

-Teóricamente no está muy lejos de aquí- me dije con una tenue sonrisa- ¡Prepárate pequeña idiota, está vez Nishikino Maki va ser quien se te va a declarar y no te dejaré escapar, esta vez no!- grite a todo pulmón con el puño alzado.

Al cabo de unos segundos me di cuenta de lo que había hecho e iba notando como mi rostro cada vez se iba tornando de un rojo más intenso, ahora si se podría decir que era un tomate andante.

¿¡Pero qué acabo de hacer!? No me atrevía a levantar la cabeza pero notaba como la gente se me quedaba mirando, así que sin decir absolutamente nada me fui corriendo tan rápido como las piernas me lo permitieron.

¡No hay duda! ¡La estupidez de Nico-chan es contagiosa!

 **FIN**

 **Vale no XD, hasta aquí es el primer capítulo…¿y bien? ¿Qué pasará ahora? Su loli querrá volver a verla o de verdad ya no quiere saber nada de ella.**

 **¿La aceptará? ¿La rechazará?**

 **Todo esto y mucho más después de la publicidad (?**

 **Muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad y haber leído hasta aquí!**

 **Si alguien le ha gustado y quiere la actualización, aunque sea solo una persona, yo seguiré encantada, es más, me haría muy feliz eso n.n**

 **Nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Antes de todo, muchísimas gracias por los reviews o por simplemente haberme dado la oportunidad al haber leído el primer capítulo de mi fic.**

 **Si soy sincera no me esperaba para nada este apoyo, al verlo la sensación de felicidad que sentí, no sé cómo describirla XDD**

 **Y nada más que decir, ¡espero que disfruten de la historia e intentaré no defraudarlos!**

 **Importante: El fic lo actualizaré cada una o dos semanas. Intentaré ser constante, se lo que es tener que esperar meses y meses XDD (lo he actualizado hoy porque seguramente la semana que viene esté desaparecida por exámenes)**

 **¡Ya no os entretengo más!**

 **Ni love live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 2

Ya había acomodado mis cosas en mi nuevo apartamento cuando me disponía a salir. Así es, al volver de Estados Unidos les pedí a mis padres independizarme, quería empezar la universidad con una nueva vida, para decirlo de alguna manera.

No es que viviera mal con ellos, ni mucho menos, pero si soy sincera no quería llamar mucho la atención, con sólo mi apellido ya la mayoría de miradas se posaban en mí, imagínense si llego a la universidad con un coche lujoso o algún compañero de clase me ve salir de mi casa. Sería todo un escándalo y eso es lo último que quería.

Mi apartamento no era tan lujoso como mi casa pero si era bastante grande, creo que demasiado para una sola persona. Aún así, me sentía reconfortante y cómoda, a diferencia de antes, no me sentía sola estando allí. Quizás porque no era tan grande como la mansión o porque ya de verdad estaba acostumbrada a la soledad.

Decidí dar un paseo por las calles para recordar los bellos momentos que pase en esta ciudad. No era para calmar los nervios antes de ir a ver a la idiota de Nico-chan, ¡claro que no! ¡Ya no soy una niña, voy a ser una universitaria!

Si soy sincera estaba preocupada, se que lo que paso fue una tontería, que solo fue una más de nuestras tantas peleas que tuvimos pero…y si de verdad ya no quería verme más, y si ya no quería saber nada más de mi… con el simple hecho de pensarlo se me hacía un nudo en la garganta.

-¡No seas tan pesimista Maki, seguro que esa enana se le ha olvidado, si nunca piensa!- me dije entre risas, quería verla, quería verla ahora mismo, de verdad la echaba de menos. Así que sin pensarlo mucho me puse mis auriculares y fui directo en dirección a su apartamento.

Sin darme cuenta ya había llegado, pude suponer que ella también se había independizado de su familia ya que estaba delante un pequeño piso de estudiantes, supongo que es lo habitual cuando estás en la universidad.

Espera… ¿acaso ella también está estudiando en una?, ¿pero ella no quería ser una idol profesional? ¿Se rindió?

Mientras me estaba haciendo todas estas preguntas vi como el ascensor ya había llegado, así que subí y saque otra vez el papelito de mi bolsillo, esperando que llegara a la planta correspondiente

\- Según esto vive en el quinto cuarta – me dije a mi misma

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron me paré delante de su puerta. Ya notaba como los nervios volvían a aparecer, me sentía incomoda, ni siquiera podía estirar el brazo para tocar el timbre. Cuando ya me estaba concienciado para tocar caí en algo sumamente importante.

¿Y qué le digo cuando la vea?

\- ¿Hola enana, me echabas de menos?

\- ¿Nico-chan? Perdona no te había reconocido ¿acaso has encogido más en este último año?

Estaba tan metida pensando que podría decirle que cuando sonó mi celular pegué un saltito del susto. Al sacarlo, vi que era un mensaje de mi madre preguntándome si había llegado bien del aeropuerto. Lo guardé sin contestar, ahora tenía algo más importante que hacer.

Suspiré y toqué el timbre, ya no había vuelta atrás, no era momento de pensar en más tonterías. Seguramente solo fueron tres o cuatro segundos sin respuesta pero para mí fue toda una eternidad y eso solo hacía que me impacientara más. Hasta que oí unos pasos acercándose y el picaporte girar.

\- Idiota, has tardado mucho en abri…. – no pude terminar la frase cuando vi que quien tenía delante no era Nico-chan sino Nozomi. - ¿Nozomi? – dije sorprendida.

Nozomi se me quedo mirando unos segundos con incertidumbre hasta que se le dibujó una sonrisa, supongo que me reconoció.

-¿¡Maki-chan!? Hahaha – soltó una fuerte carcajada- yo también me alegro de verte – me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

\- S-sí, eso… Hola, también me alegro de verte – sentía mi cara arder- pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?- no entendía que hacía ella allí.

\- ¿Cómo que hago aquí? Yo vivo aquí, la que tendría que hacer esa pregunta soy yo – me dijo con una sonrisa burlesca y la ceja levantada.

\- ¿Eh? No puede ser, ¿entonces me he equivocado?- susurre mirando por todos lados.

\- ¿Buscas a alguien en particular?- me pregunto con una sonrisa

\- A Nico-chan… Q- quiero decir… – me aclaré la voz desviando la mirada- n- no es que busqué a nadie en particular pero me dijeron que Nico-chan vivía aquí, pero creo que se equivocaron – dije resignada

-No, ella vive aquí conmigo – por un momento pude ver como su sonrisa flojeaba, pero no le hice mucho caso.

\- ¡ ¿Ehhh?! ¿V-vivís j-juntas?- exclame titubeante -¿Acaso vosotras dos estáis…? – le pregunte con cierto temor, podía sentir como mis esperanzas iban desapareciendo poco a poco.

\- No, no – soltó una pequeña risita- sólo compartimos piso de estudiantes, nuestras facultades están al lado, lo único que ahora no se encuentra en casa.

\- Ya veo – se me escapo un pequeño suspiro de alivio, que de seguro Nozomi notó.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué has venido a verla?- me cuestionó seriamente

\- Quiero hablar con ella de un asunto, más bien quiero arreglar algo – dije decidida, esta vez no iba a escapar.

\- Ya veo… ¿Por qué no pasas un rato dentro? Me gustaría hablar contigo – me dio una tenue sonrisa y se aparto para que yo pasara.

\- Claro, con permiso – sonreí mientras entraba dentro de su apartamento.

Era bastante más pequeñito que el mío pero se veía acogedor, tranquilo. Las habitaciones eran espaciosas y sencillamente decoradas, pero con estilo. Lo que me hizo gracia es que en unos de los sofás del comedor estaba lleno de peluches de color rosa. No había duda de que aquí vivía Nico-chan.

Mientras que con una sonrisa observaba cada detalle, cada foto, Nozomi se fue a la cocina a preparar un poco de té con galletas. Finalmente decidí ir con ella a la cocina para hacerle compañía, así que me quede recostada en el umbral de la puerta para no molestarla.

\- Si te soy sincera pensaba que vivirías con Eli

\- Hahaha – soltó una risita forzada- créeme que me gustaría pero es un poco difícil si está en Rusia – cuando se giro un momento para mirarme, en sus ojos podía ver tristeza mezclada con nostalgia.

\- ¿En Rusia? – Me sorprendió lo que dijo, de verdad yo no sabía nada- perdona, yo no sabía nada, pero… ¿por qué se fue? – me sentía mal por ella, yo sabía que entre ellas dos había más que amistad.

\- No pasa nada tranquila, como sabes antes de ser School idol, el sueño de Elichi siempre ha sido ser bailarina de ballet profesional, así que se fue a cumplir su sueño. – vi como dibujaba una tierna sonrisa al decir lo último.

\- Entiendo – sonreí también- ¿pero tú estás bien?

\- Al principio fue duro lo reconozco, pero tener una mascota a la que molestar también es divertido- dijo con burla refiriéndose a Nico

Al cabo de unos segundos las dos nos pusimos a reír, podía ver a Nozomi riendo, pero por alguna razón parecía falsa. Su risa, su sonrisa, estaban vacías.

Al tranquilizarnos un poco, ella me dio la espalda y empezó a verter el té en las tazas correspondientes. Al terminar puso la tetera en el desagüe y se quedo mirando a la nada, con un rostro decidido.

\- Maki – me llamó

\- ¿Si? – me quede extrañada por el cambió de actitud

\- Olvídate de Nicochi – me dijo secamente, eso era raro, nunca antes había oído a Nozomi hablar con ese tono de voz.

-¿Por qué?, yo solo quiero hablar con ella… N-No creas nada raro…" – dije nerviosa y desviando la mirada. ¿A qué venía eso?

Noté como me subía la temperatura del rostro, seguro que ya debo estar roja, sospechaba que Nozomi sabía lo que sentía por cierta idol egocéntrica, seguramente antes de que yo misma me diera cuenta. Siempre se le han dado bien estás cosas. Pero igualmente me quedé extrañada. ¿Por qué me tendría que olvidar de aquella idiota?

Nozomi no dijo nada, solo se quedo en silenció mirando las tazas y eso me incomodó. Normalmente soltaría cualquier tontería para que me pusiera más nerviosa o me molestara, pero esta vez no lo hizo.

-Para ella ya no existes- me dijo con un susurro y con la mirada aún posada en una de las tazas del té, tenía una tenue sonrisa forzada, como si evitará llorar

\- …

Tarde unos segundos para entender lo que había dicho. Di unos cuantos pasos temblorosos hasta quedar a su lado, notaba como me sudaban las manos, incluso empecé a sentir una pequeña molestia en el corazón.

\- Es verdad que antes de irme tuvimos una discusión bastante fuerte, pero no crees que estás exagerando un poco Nozomi - dije con una risa nerviosa, empezaba a sentir una mala sensación en el cuerpo

-…..

Ella aún no me miraba, seguía con su mirada en la taza del té. Esto ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa incluso podía empezar a sentir impotencia. ¿Que era esa tensión en el ambiente? ¿Por qué rayos se comportaba así?

\- Solo fue una tontería que paso hace un año, no tienes porque decir algo así - le recrimine molesta

-…..

-¿Nozomi?... ¡Di algo por dios!

\- ¡REALMENTE TE HA OLVIDADO MAKI, NO SABE QUIEN ERES! – me grito mirándome directamente a los ojos. Estaba temblando con los puños fuertemente cerrados y con lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos que luchaban por salir, en estos podía notar frustración e impotencia.

-…

Me quede helada, no sabía si había oído bien, ni siquiera sabía que decir, esperaba que me dijera que todo era una broma, pero esas palabras nunca llegaron.

La pequeña molestia que sentía en el corazón se convirtió en dolor, auténtico dolor. Durante unos segundos me pareció como si todo desapareciera, como si estuviera totalmente sola en un mundo oscuro, todo era negro. Sólo podía oír mi propia respiración, que cada vez era más acelerada. Notaba una pequeña gota de sudor bajar por mi cuello y mis manos temblando. ¿Había oído bien? ¿De verdad se había olvidado de mí? ¿De todos nuestros momentos? ¿Ya no soy nada para ella?... todas estas preguntas se formaban en mi cabeza, yo sólo quería callarlas, yo por un momento solo quería desaparecer.

De repente sentí una sensación de calidez alrededor de mi cuerpo, eso hizo que lentamente volviera en mi otra vez. Era Nozomi, me estaba abrazando, notaba como cada vez me acercaba más hacía ella, con más fuerza, como si de esa manera pudiese quitarme un poco del dolor que sentía.

\- Lo siento Maki-chan, Lo siento… por favor no llores más – me con la voz entrecortada

\- P-pero si yo no estoy… - trate de decir que no estaba llorando, pero entonces noté como las lágrimas salían sin control de mis ojos…ah… ¿esto son lágrimas? ¿estoy llorando?, sinceramente no me di ni cuenta cuando empecé, solo sabía, que ahora ya no podía parar.

Correspondí su abrazo con más fuerza, escondí mi rostro en su pecho y empecé a llorar desconsoladamente. Sé que ella también estaba llorando. Pero no dijo nada, sólo se mantuvo en silencio.

No entendía el porqué Nico me había olvidado, no entendía nada, pero necesitaba sacar todo el dolor que sentía dentro de mí.

 **¡Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo!**

 **¿La loli realmente ha olvidado a su tsundere? ¿Qué paso realmente? ¿Tendrá Maki que buscar otras tablas? ¿Me ofrezco yo voluntaria para ser su tabla?**

 **¡Ya ha empezado el drama! Ya veremos que sorpresas nos trae el siguiente**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí y espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo! n.n**

 **PD: No me maten por haberlo hecho corto, pero necesitaba cortar el capítulo aquí, intentaré hacerlos más largos con el tiempo D:**

 **Nos vemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai Hai!**

 **¿Cómo están?**

 **Primero de todo me gustaría disculparme, perdón por el retraso de la actualización. Con los exámenes finales me ha sido imposible seguir con la historia ;_;**

 **Pero ya casi está, esta semana termino la tortura ¡YA SABOREO LA LIBERTAD!**

 **Como siempre, muchas gracias por los reviews y su apoyo n.n**

 **Bueno ya es hora de saber la verdad... ¿Qué pasó con Nico-chan?**

 **¡Adelanté con el capítulo!**

Capitulo 3

Estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar, abrazando un conejito rosa de peluche. Tenía mi cabeza enterrada en el, incluso podría decir que sentía el aroma de Nico-chan en el peluche. Seguro que era de ella. Se me escapo una pequeña sonrisa al notar eso.

Ya habían pasado 5 minutos desde que había parado de llorar. Me gustaría decir que ya me había tranquilizado, pero desgraciadamente no era así, aún sentía el dolor en el pecho y ganas de seguir llorando no me faltaban. Durante ese tiempo nadie dijo nada, Nozomi simplemente se sentó a mi lado y me miraba con preocupación

\- Maki-chan… - me llamo en un susurro- … ¿estás mejor?

Yo no dije nada, seguía con la cabeza escondida en ese conejito, como si de esa manera logrará apaciguar mi dolor.

Al ver que no recibía respuesta se acercó y puso su mano en mi rodilla acariciándola levemente, en silencio. Pasaron dos minutos así hasta que decidí que ya era hora de aclarar las cosas, no podía seguir en ese estado. Necesitaba respuestas.

\- ¿A que te refieres con que ella me ha olvidado? Se enfado tanto que ya no quiere saber nada de mi... o… - trague saliva- … realmente ha perdido la memoria– dije sin aún levantar la cabeza. Si lo hacía seguro que volvería otra vez a llorar y no es lo que quería ahora precisamente.

Nozomi paró de acariciarme y aparto la mano lentamente. Suspiró pero no dijo nada, como si intentara encontrar las palabras correctas.

\- Maki - chan quiero contártelo todo pero es un poco complicado, así que necesito toda tu atención. ¿Está bien? – me dijo con un tono maternal, por la manera que lo dijo logró darme un poco de confianza en mí misma.

En verdad consideraba a Nozomi como la hermana mayor que nunca tuve, una persona con la que podía confiar incondicionalmente. Pero está claro que eso nunca se lo diría. Es demasiado vergonzoso, seguro que terminaría burlándose.

Asentí con la cabeza sin decir nada, tragué el nudo que aún sentía en mi garganta y me separé de ese peluche para poderla mirar directamente a los ojos. Ella al ver que ya recibía toda mi atención dejo escapar una tenue sonrisa pero rápidamente desapareció.

-Ella realmente ha perdido la memoria, bueno, sólo una parte

A pesar de que Nozomi ya me lo había dicho anteriormente volverlo a escuchar fue como una cuchillada en mi corazón, que tuvo que pasarle a Nico- chan para que perdiera la memoria. Demasiadas preguntas se hacían en mi cabeza. Por primera vez sentía lástima hacía ella.

\- Pero no lo entiendo, si se ha olvidado de nosotras ¿como es que vives con ella? ¿Volviste hacerte su amiga?¿Al final pudo recordarte?

\- No bueno… - volvió a suspirar- realmente no se ha olvidado de todas nosotras. Mejor que empiece por el principio. –podía notar tristeza en su voz, realmente ella no quería volver a recordar.

Yo asentí levemente en silenció dándole a entender que podía seguir.

\- Verás, cuatro meses después de que te fueras a Estados Unidos Nico cayó en una fuerte depresión.

-¿Fue por mi culpa?¿¡Porque me fui?! – alcé la voz sin darme cuenta, sabía que no había hecho bien en darle la noticia tan tarde, en el fondo me sentía mal por ello, pero nunca pensé que podría caer en depresión por eso.

\- Si… Bueno no, en eso tienes parte de culpa pero no es todo, más bien lo que le hizo caer en depresión fue un cúmulo de cosas – me dijo desviando la mirada.

\- ¿Qué paso Nozomi?

Pasaron unos segundos en silenció hasta que decidió empezar a explicar.

-Bien, sabes que Nicochi siempre ha querido ser idol profesional, ¿no? Pues no le fue del todo bien, más bien, para nada bien. A pesar de todo el esfuerzo que ponía ninguna agencia la acepto. – Noté como se le oscurecía la mirada – A decir verdad, hubo una empresa que si la llamó, pero abusaron de ella con trabajos despreciables, haciéndola creer que con el paso del tiempo iría ascendiendo y al fin se convertiría en la idol que tanto ansiaba ser. –Nozomi apretó los puños - Como que Nico estaba tan desesperada porque ya llevaba más de un año sin encontrar nada, accedió sin pensárselo dos veces, con la esperanza de que al fin se cumpliría su sueño. Pero solo jugaban con ella. ¡Incluso intentaron abusar de ella sexualmente! Aún así, ella no se daba cuenta, estaba cegada. Tuve que terminar dándole una cachetada para que abriera los ojos, ya que hablando era imposible – dijo mirando su mano derecha, como si volviera a vivir ese recuerdo.

Agaché la cabeza, sentía como me ardía del cuerpo de irá, escuchar todo eso realmente me enfureció ¡Quien se creen que son esos hijos de p… para hacerle eso a "Mi" Nico-chan! incluso se me paso por la cabeza exigirle a Nozomi que me diera el nombre de la agencia para arruinarla, para destrozarla completamente. Pero me contuve apretando los puños fuertemente. Tenía que tranquilizarme.

Nozomi al ver que no decía nada decidió continuar.

\- Gracias a dios, logré hacerle ver la realidad y dejó la agencia. Nicochi actuaba como si nada, tan orgullosa y terca como la recuerdas, pero realmente se sentía insegura, desmotivada. Su sueño se había hecho pedazos. Así que entre todas la apoyamos a seguir adelante, todas estuvimos con ella. Pero tampoco es que hiciera mucho efecto, al final se encerró en ella misma – me explicaba con lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos, tenía una mirada nostálgica y una triste sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ya veo… - dije en un susurro, levantando otra vez la mirada.

Tenía una extraña sensación en el cuerpo ¿Qué era? ¿Envidia? Me alegraba enormemente que ellas estuvieran con Nico-chan en ese momento, a pesar de todo es un gran apoyo que tuvo. Pero muy en el fondo sentía molestia, como si la única que tendría que haber estado a su lado fuese yo, exacto, yo tendría que haber estado con ella. Me dolió saber que cuando más necesitó a alguien yo no estuve.

-Aquí no termina la historia – dijo en un suspiro – lo que termino por destrozarla fue cuando su hermano pequeño...

\- ¿Su hermano pequeño? – le animé para que continuará.

Nozomi bajó la mirada y trago saliva. Notaba como temblaba levemente.

\- Murió… tuvo un accidente de tráfico donde Nicochi conducía – soltó finalmente.

Me quede sin palabras, ¿había oído bien? ¿Un accidente? ¿Su hermano murió delante de sus ojos? Entonces eso significa…

\- No puede ser, entonces ella… –dije aún analizando lo que había dicho, esperando una respuesta que no quería oír.

\- Exacto, se culpó de todo. Es más, su propia familia la culpó ¡su propia madre! la llamó asesina, la echo de casa…dejó de ser su madre

\- Entonces… -intente decir con la poca voz que me salía, no tenía ni fuerzas para hablar- por eso estás viviendo con ella

\- Si –soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio- pero Nicochi ya estaba destrozada por dentro. Perder su sueño, perder a su hermanito, perder a la persona que ama… Y la única chica que podía salvarla, no estaba con ella. Había desaparecido.

\- Y esa persona es… - dije en un susurro, ya sabía la respuesta.

\- Tú – me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Volví a bajar la cabeza ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho ya? No lo sé, pero mi pecho dolía, sentía un nudo en la garganta que apenas me dejaba respirar. Apreté la mandíbula para evitar llorar. No merecía llorar, no después de no estar con ella cuando me necesitaba. Me estaba consumiendo el remordimiento.

\- Maki, Nicochi te necesitaba… ¿acaso sabes cuantas veces preguntó por ti? ¿Cuántas veces lloró diciendo te necesitaba a su lado? Ella sólo quería verte, oír tu voz ¡eras su apoyo! Pero nunca apareciste, nunca te molestaste en llamar. ¡Por tu estúpida cabezonería! ¡Por tu estúpido orgullo! – me recriminó sin contenerse, sus lágrimas ya bajaban con total libertad.

-¡Me podrías haber llamado! ¡Me hubieras avisado! ¡Si lo hubieras hecho hubiera venido sin pensármelo dos veces y Nico no estaría así!- le grité yo también, intentaba contener las lágrimas mirándola fijamente, no era yo quien decía estas palabras, era la frustración, la impotencia que me invadía.

\- ¿¡Y COMO IBA HACERLO!?¿Crees que no lo intenté? ¿Acaso no cambiaste tu número de teléfono al irte del país? – cada vez alzaba más la voz- Maldita sea Maki, ¿¡no la echaste de menos ni una vez?! No pudiste haberte preocupado por ella aunque fuera una vez… ¿¡Haberla llamado!?-oscureció la mirada- ¿Sabes qué? Incluso más de una vez trato de suicidarse… – cuando dijo esas palabras ya no aguantó más, se tapo el rostro con las manos y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

No dije nada, ni siquiera pude moverme para consolar a Nozomi. No podía negarlo, todo lo que había dicho era cierto. ¿Por qué no la llamé, porque no me disculpé? Claro… mi estúpida personalidad, mi estúpida terquedad hizo que no estuviera al lado de la persona que amaba. ¿Llegarse a suicidar? Que hubiera hecho si lo hubiera llegado hacer… Sonreí con ironía mientras sentía mis lágrimas salir otra vez, lágrimas de culpabilidad.

\- Bien hecho Maki, bien hecho – susurré para mí misma. Que irónico ¿no? Justamente las mismas palabras que me dije cuando perdí por primera vez a Nico-chan.

Estuvimos un rato sin decir nada. Veía como Nozomi trataba de tranquilizarse controlando su respiración mientras yo juntaba mis manos intentando controlarme también.

\- Pero aún no sé porque perdió la memoria – sabía que mis palabras salieron frías, pero no pude evitarlo, no estaba enfada con Nozomi, no, me estaba odiando a mí misma.

Se quitó con las manos las pocas lágrimas que aún se asomaban por sus ojos y me miró.

\- Nico tuvo… tuvo otro accidente de coche, bueno más bien un camión se la llevó por delante en un cruce – frunció el ceño- el airbag de su automóvil no funciono y se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza. Tuvo suerte de no haberse matado

-… - no dije nada, aunque me preocupaba una cuestión y creo que Nozomi lo notó.

\- No, iba sola, nadie la acompañaba – a pesar de todo solté un suspiro- en el hospital le hicieron unas pruebas para ver si todo estaba bien – continuó- al principió no encontraron nada, que quizás a causa del golpe habría olvidado algunas cosas pero con el tiempo las recordaría paulatinamente.

\- ¿Ese accidente es el que hizo que me olvidara?

\- Sí, aunque no nos dimos cuenta al momento. Más bien lo descubrimos cuando quedamos todas para celebrar de que Nicochi estaba bien – Nozomi soltó una pequeña sonrisa, no sé el porqué, pero me gusto verla.

-Estábamos recordando de cuando éramos idols, cuando fuimos a tu casa de la montaña, los lives… todo. Fue muy divertido. Pero ahí lo notamos. Cuando hablamos de ti… ella no sabía quién eras. Incluso le enseñamos imágenes tuyas pero nada, seguía negando que te conocía. Al principio pensábamos que lo decía en broma o que aún estaba molesta contigo. Pero al ver su cara de desconcierto supe que iba enserio. Ella en verdad te había olvidado.

\- ¿Pero porque solo se olvido de mí y no de todas? no lo entiendo – pregunté desconcertada, de verdad no lo entendía ¿realmente se podía olvidar de solo una persona?

\- Esto ya es una suposición mía pero creo que... su cuerpo borró a la persona que más ocupaba su corazón, quien más robaba sus pensamientos… es decir a ti, Maki-chan – me dijo con seguridad, como si realmente creyera en lo que dice.

¿Realmente eso era posible? No me lo terminaba de creer pero tenía su lógica. Independientemente de si era cierto o no lo que decía Nozomi, las cosas estaban así. Nico-chan me había olvidado. ¿Qué tendría que hacer? Bueno la respuesta era bastante simple. Empecé a enredar mi mechón de pelo como solía hacerlo.

\- Vale ya entiendo, Nico-chan pasó por cosas horribles pero… ahora ya estoy aquí, ya puedo estar con ella otra vez – sonreí- solo tengo que hablar con ella, hacerla recordar quien soy y…

\- NO. No permitiré que lo hagas – me cortó con un tono seco.

-¿Eh? – Paré de retorcer mi mechón. Eso realmente me desconcertó ¿por qué no? ¿Acaso no me estaba recriminando hace unos segundos de que no había estado a su lado? ¿Por qué ahora me lo niega?

Nozomi al ver mi cara de desconcierto relajó la mirada.

\- Yo misma intenté hacer que te recordará, le hablé de ti, de la relación que teníais… pero cuando se esforzaba por intentar recordarte… -su mirada se mostró triste- sufría una fuerte angustia, a veces hasta ansiedad. Temblaba, sudaba, parecía que su cabeza iba explotar. Llegó hasta el punto que con sólo nombrar tu nombre perdía el control.

Me quede helada, ¿de verdad sufría de esta manera con solo oír mi nombre?

\- Pero si me muestro delante de ella ya no tiene que esforzarse tanto, si soy yo quien le habla… dije nerviosa, me negaba aceptarlo, aun quería aferrarme a la esperanza de ser recordada. Nadie quiere ser olvidada por la persona que ama.

-¡MAKI! ¿¡ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES?! ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE SU SALUD. NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE LO HAGAS.

-¿¡PORQUE!? ¡TU NO TIENES DERECHO A INTERPONERTE! PORQUE NO PUEDAS ESTAR CON TU QUERIDA ELI NO SIGNIFICA QUE ME PUEDAS NEGAR ESTAR CON NICO – exploté, realmente no quería decir eso pero me salió sólo. Me negaba aceptar el que ya no podría estar a su lado.

La habitación se inundó por el sonido de un golpe. Sentía mi mejilla arder. Exacto, Nozomi me había pegado. No era de extrañar ¿no? Después de todo lo que le había dicho. En sus ojos no se veía odio sino decepción. Inconscientemente coloqué mi mano sobré mi mejilla. Me dolía. Pero no era el golpe lo que me dolía, era la mirada que se postraba sobre mí.

\- No se te ocurra meter lo de Eli aquí – me decía con rencor- independientemente de lo que me pase a mí, Nicochi es mi mejor amiga y no permitiré que vuelva a sufrir ¡ Menos ahora que está empezando otra vez a ser feliz!

\- ¿E-Empezando a ser feliz?- Me alegraba oír eso, de verdad, pero en el fondo tenía un pequeño presentimiento que no me gustaba.

\- Exacto, ya está montando su vida. Empezó a estudiar a la facultad de gastronomía, a pesar de que no se ha reconciliado con sus padres a podido seguir de alguna manera hacia delante, ha vuelto a sonreír de verdad… incluso está… - Nozomi se calló sin terminar la frase, parecía que no estaba segura si debía continuar.

\- ¿Está…? – a pesar de que la animé a seguir la frase ya sabía lo que venía.

\- Está saliendo con alguien – dijo en un susurro audible.

Suspiré, en verdad me lo esperaba.

\- jajaja *solté una pequeña risita forzada* no es de extrañar, quien no se enamoraría de esa tonta sonrisa, la chica que esté ahora con ella es afortunada – dije con toda la sinceridad de mi corazón, incluso me sorprendí de mis propias palabras.

\- En verdad... – tragó saliva- está saliendo con un chico – dijo desviando la mirada

Tardé unos segundos entender lo que había dicho hasta que al fin reaccioné.

\- ¿C-con un c-chico? – pregunté titubeante, vale eso no me lo esperaba para nada.

\- Así es, así que por favor no te interpongas Maki-chan – me pedía con súplica

Oír que estaba con alguien me dolió, pero no tanto como me esperaba. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, quizás porque aún a pesar de todo, me negaba a perder la esperanza de conquistarla o quizás después de todas las puñaladas que había recibido mi corazón en un mismo día, una más no hacía la diferencia.

Nozomi – la llamé- no tengo la intención de interponerme, soy consciente de que no me lo merezco. Pero – la mire con determinación- tampoco tengo la intención de rendirme.

Vi como Nozomi soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

\- Bien, lo siento Maki-chan, para mi eres una amiga muy importante y te quiero, pero en este asunto si me voy a interponer, no permitiré que te acerques a Nicochi. Sé que es cruel, pero no voy a permitir vuelva a sufrir por ti. Puedes odiarme si quieres, pero no voy a cambiar de opinión – me miró de la misma manera.

A pesar que era la primera vez que tenía a Nozomi en mi contra, a una de las personas en quien más confiaba, pude sentir un poco de calidez en mi corazón. Me tranquilizaba saber que Nico-chan tenía a alguien que la cuidaba de esta manera. Aunque eso me perjudicara.

\- Está bien, tranquila Nozomi no voy a odiarte por esto, gracias por cuidar de la pequeña idiota. – sonreí – es mejor que me vaya, tengo mucho en que pensar. – dije mientras me disponía a salir de la sala de estar.

\- Maki – me llamó- por favor piénsalo bien, es su vida de lo que estamos hablando

Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia la puerta para irme.

Antes de salir del apartamento me giré para ver a Nozomi, estaba sentada observando sus cartas del tarot. Mientras las observaba tenía una mirada de preocupación y susurraba unas palabras que no podía llegar a escuchar. Sin decir nada, me fui

Hoy ha sido un día largo, pensar en todo lo que ha sufrido Nico-chan hace estremecer mi corazón. Aún me siento culpable por no haber estado allí, pero ahora lo puedo arreglar ¿No? A pesar que le dije a Nozomi que no me rendiría, no tengo nada en claro. Tengo que pensar bien en todo esto. ¿Debo renunciar por el bien de su salud? ¿Debo ser egoísta y luchar por un futuro juntas? No quiero sepárame de ella, no quiero mantenerme en su olvido pero… ¿Realmente fue todo una ilusión? ¿Perdí mi amor?

\- ¿Qué debo hacer…? – pregunté a la nada, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó.

 **¡Hasta aquí llego!**

 **La gente que hace sufrir a nuestra pobre Nico es horrible… pero yo la hago sufrir porque la quiero(?**

 **¿Y bien, que pasará ahora? ¿Maki renunciará o seguirá adelante? ¿En caso de seguir, Nozomi utilizará su arma secreta para pararle los pies?….WASHI WASHI MAX**

 **Me gustaría hacer un pequeño juego, verán mientras estaba escribiendo este capítulo escuchaba una canción en concreto. Como tengo súper feels con esa canción no he podido resistir la tentación de poner una frase de la letra en la historia. ¿Sabríais identificarla?**

 **Lógicamente os daré unas pistas, sino ya sería un poco cruel, incluso para ser yo XDD**

 **\- Es de love live (lógicamente)**

 **\- De una subunidad en concreto, BIBI (me puede enserio, todas sus canciones me llegan de una manera que no es normal, y no es porque mi waifu esté allí)**

 **\- La frase tiene una pequeña modificación pero creo que igualmente es reconocible. Está situada por el final del capítulo (no quiero volverlos locos, bueno quizás un poco)**

 **¡Bueno eso es todo! Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo**

 **Nos vemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai Hai!**

 **Primero tengo que disculparme nuevamente por el retraso de la actualización, se me atraso más de lo que pensaba. Pero seré sincera, el trabajo me está ocupando la mayor parte del tiempo, literalmente, y se me hace muy difícil encontrar horas para escribir.**

 **Igualmente seguiré con el fic, de eso no hay duda XDD pero ya no puedo garantizar que sea tan"seguido"**

 **¡Sobretodo quiero agradecer por todo el apoyo y los reviews! Me alegra mucho contar con ustedes.**

 **Sobre el mini juego que hicimos en el capítulo anterior… efectivamente la canción era Psychic Fire… jajaja vale no, es** **Sakkaku CROSSROADS, felicidades todos los que lo acertaron n.n. Está canción es una de mis favoritas de BIBI, me puede mucho… un poco más y pongo toda su letra en mi historia XDD**

 **(Mit.V.A - no había caído con la canción de Fuyu ga Kureta yokan, pero ahora que lo pienso, también podía parecer que fuera esa, tiene demasiados feels. Así que no eres una deshonra para tu waifu D: )**

 **Sin nada más que decir, seguimos con el capitulo.**

 **Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 4

Estaba tumbada en la cama, sudando y ligeramente temblando, con la respiración agitada. A pesar de que eran las nueve de la mañana tenía el cuarto completamente oscuro, completamente en silenció. Quería intentar relajarme pero no había manera, mi cabeza aún daba vueltas. Ya hacía dos días que las voces no callaban.

Desde ese día que hablé con Nozomi, el remordimiento que sentía, las preguntas que tenía, me estaba matando. Apenas podía dormir, cada vez que lo intentaba tenía la misma pesadilla. Nico-chan se desvanecía frente mis ojos mientras que con lágrimas en su rostro me susurraba "Tú me abandonaste". Nunca lograba alcanzarla, no hacía nada. Simplemente veía como desaparecía delante de mí.

Con mi mano me quité rápidamente las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir y apoye mi antebrazo en mi frente. Quería controlar mi respiración.

\- Tú me abandonaste eh… - suspiré- bueno tampoco está tan lejos de la realidad – me dije con ironía cerrando los ojos. Mi propia mente me estaba castigando. Con el simple el hecho de cerrarlos, ya veía esa desgarradora imagen frente mí.

Estaba intentado tranquilizarme, cuando oí una melodía que resonaba por toda mi habitación. Era mi celular. Sin muchas ganas estiré el brazo para llegar a él, en este momento no quería hablar con nadie.

\- ¿Si?- estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que había descolgado sin mirar quien era.

Terrible error. Un tremendo grito diciendo mi nombre se oyó inmediatamente después de descolgar. Por poco me da un paro cardiaco del susto. Era mi madre y no parecía que estuviera de muy buen humor.

-¿ M-mama?- pregunté con temor, sabía que lo que venía no sería nada bueno

\- ¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES NISHIKINO MAKI? ¿TE INDEPENDIZAS Y YA NO SOMOS NADA PARA TI?

\- ¿Eh?¿P-porque dices eso? – de verdad no sabía qué quería decir. Esto me estaba molestando. Ya había tenido suficiente con los gritos de Nozomi como para que ahora se uniera mi madre.

\- Te envié un mensaje para saber si habías llegado bien del aeropuerto, no recibí respuesta… ¡Llevo dos días intentado contactar contigo y no me has cogido ni una sola llamada! – Me gritó una vez más y soltó un leve suspiro- ¿Acaso no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos tu padre y yo?

Rápidamente me separé el móvil de la oreja y miré la pantalla, era verdad, tenía cinco mensajes y ocho llamadas perdidas de mi madre. Mierda. Esto de verdad era grave.

\- Lo siento mucho mama, de verdad han pasado muchas cosas y…

-Aunque fuera así – me cortó- pudiste habernos llamado aunque fuera una vez para estar tranquilos- recriminó aún intentando controlar su enfado.

\- De verdad tengo un problema con esto de las llamadas… -susurré para mí misma con molestia- De verdad lo siento, pero tranquila estoy bien, ya me he asentado en el apartamento – intentaba tranquilizarla, no quería más gritos.

Sentí como suspiraba con cansancio desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Bueno ¿Qué tal? ¿Ya has quedado con tus amigas? - preguntó ya más tranquila.

\- No… Bueno si, me encontré a Nozomi por casualidad.

\- Me alegro entonces, date prisa e intenta contactar con ellas, esperemos que no se hayan olvidado de ti – bromeo entre risas- No te vuelvas a cerrar en ti, Maki- me dijo cariñosamente

Cuando dijo esas palabras, noté un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho, mi madre había dado en mi peor realidad sin darse cuenta, será verdad que una madre lo sabe todo… aunque está vez, inconscientemente. Sonreí con ironía al pensarlo

\- Sí mama… – acepté con pesar.

\- Me tengo que ir ya, voy al hospital a sustituir a tu padre, cuídate cariño

\- Que vaya bien mama, cuídate, te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti princesa – seguidamente colgó.

Dejé el móvil otra vez a la mesita y me senté en el borde de la cama .Eso sí que era una buena manera de empezar el día, pensé mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro.

-¡Basta!- exclamé mientras me daba dos palmadas fuertes en las mejillas para centrarme.

Nico-chan ha perdido la memoria. Bueno, más bien yo he perdido a ella y Nozomi no me lo va a dejar fácil para recuperarla. Es más, el simple hecho de intentar recordarme puede hacer peligrar su salud. ¿Tanto su corazón quiere borrarme? A pesar de eso, yo quiero estar a su lado como antes, quiero recuperar el tiempo que perdí con ella, quiero que me recuerde, que me diga que me ha echado de menos… ¿Soy egoísta por pensar así? ¿Realmente que debo hacer? ¿Lucho por su recuerdo? o ¿Me rindo ante su olvido?

Quizás tiene razón mi madre, debería contactar con ellas, podría pedirles ayuda. Pero… ¿a quién? Nozomi fue mi mayor apoyo en la preparatoria, aunque me cueste reconocerlo es quien me ayudo a romper mi pequeño caparazón, pero ahora no puedo contar con ella…Rin y Hanayo también fueron un gran soporte para mí. Sólo estuvimos dos años juntas pero se convirtieron en amigas de verdad, en mis primeras amigas.

\- Quizás debería intentar pedirles ayuda a ellas… - Susurré mientras volvía a sujetar el celular.

Empecé a buscar sus números en mi lista de contactos. Al encontrarlos se me escapó una pequeña sonrisa, pero rápidamente esa pequeña sonrisa se transformó en una sensación de inseguridad. ¿Realmente debería llamarlas? Después de todo, no he contactado con ellas desde hace un año, nunca me preocupé en llamarlas, me aislé de ellas… me aislé de todas.

\- No tengo derecho en pedirles ayuda cuando fui yo quien decidió desaparecer – desistí en llamarlas, no merecía su ayuda. Sabía que era mi orgullo quien me aislaba de la gente, quien me adentraba en mi soledad y por eso me sentía molesta conmigo misma, últimamente estaba teniendo mucho esta sensación.

Volví a suspirar de cansancio y me levante de la cama estirando los brazos.

-Si por cada suspiró se te escapa un poco de felicidad, a mi hace tiempo que se me terminó – bromeé con una risa forzada - Mejor voy a dar una vuelta para despejarme y así aclaro un poco mi mente- aparté la cortina para poder mirar por la ventana. – Será mejor que busque un paraguas, parece que va llover…

Paseaba sin rumbo alguno, escuchando música con mis auriculares. Realmente me sentía bien, sin preocupaciones, ausente de la realidad. Tarareaba la canción de "Aishiteru Banzai", la primera canción que compuse, cuando de repente un fuerte dolor en mi frente me hizo caer.

Estaba en el suelo con algo, más bien, alguien sobre mí. Con esfuerzo traté de incorporarme para poder ver a la "adorable" persona que decidió aterrizar sobre mí. Me disponía a recriminarle que mirara por donde andaba, con toda la molestia que sentía en ese momento, cuando oí una voz que reconocía perfectamente.

\- ¿Maki-chan, nya? – preguntó la persona que aun notaba sobre mi cuerpo.

Dijo nya? No puede ser, acaso es… pensé mientras buscaba su rostro para confirmar mis sospechas.

-Rin… - susurré con sorpresa, aún me costaba creer que de todas las personas, me tenía que chocar con ella. Justamente una de las personas que trataba de evitar hoy.

Al oírme decir su nombre pude ver como sus ojos llenos de duda se convirtieron en unos llenos de sorpresa acompañada de una radiante sonrisa.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres Maki-chan! ¡Estás viva!- exclamó fingiendo llorar mientras se recostaba más sobre mi abrazándome fuerte

\- ¡E-Espera Rin, suéltame! – intentaba de zafarme del agarre por vergüenza, sentía como mi rostro cada vez se calentaba mas, pero como respuesta ella me abrazaba aún con más fuerza.

\- ¡NO! – Grito decidida, eso hizo que me detuviera al instante- ¡Rin no dejará que Maki-chan vuelva a desaparecer!

Al oír esas palabras noté otro pequeño pinchazo en el corazón, pero a diferencia de los otros, este no era de dolor. Esa chica no había cambiado nada, era tan enérgica, inocente e infantil como recordaba. Sentía un poco de envidia ante eso, yo también quería un poco de su felicidad.

-No voy a desaparecer, tonta – le susurré al oído mientras correspondía el abrazó y dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa. Sus palabras hicieron que la pequeña coraza que estaba empezando a crear, se quebrara.

Al cabo de unos segundos me di cuenta como la gente que pasaba al nuestro alrededor se nos quedaba mirando con diferentes expresiones. Algunas con curiosidad, otras posaban miradas divertidas o incluso de disgusto. Aún no comprendía el motivo

Hasta que mire hacía Rin que aún estaba recostada en mí. Entonces lo entendí. Estábamos en una posición algo "comprometida" en medio de la calle. ¡¿Se podría considerar escándalo público?!

Al darme cuenta, mi rostro empezó a arder otra vez, intenté decirle a Rin que se apartara pero no me salían las palabras de la vergüenza que sentía. Nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención, y menos en una situación así.

-¡R-Rin sal de una vez! – exclamé finalmente avergonzada mientras le daba un pequeño empujón para quitarla de encima.

En sus ojos había algo de decepción pero rápidamente cambio por una gran sonrisa. Se puso de pie de un salto y extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantar, cosa que yo acepte de inmediato.

Aunque aún quería que la tierra me tragara por el espectáculo que habíamos montado, al ver a esa chica con esa sonrisa… ya no me importaba lo que la gente pensara.

\- ¿Por qué no nos avisaste de que ya estabas aquí? Desapareciste sin decir nada…- Tenía una expresión sería, podría decir que incluso molesta. Parecía que la sonrisa que había visto hace unos segundos nunca hubiera existido. Delante tenía a una amiga dolida conmigo.

\- Llegué esta semana, he estado ocupada así que no he tenido tiempo- recriminé algo molesta retorciéndome mi mechón favorito, me escudé como siempre hacía, simplemente me excusaba para no decirle la verdad, para no decirle que quería llamarlas pero que no me atreví. No me atreví por cobardía, por no querer afrontar mi error.

\- ¿Ibas algún sitio, nya?- preguntó como si no me hubiera escuchado aunque creo, que mas bien, no me creyó, Rin no era tan inocente como aparentaba.

-No…- solté un suspiro de cansancio- sólo quería despejarme.

-¡Entonces ven conmigo, nya!- sin previo aviso me agarro de la mano, ante ese acto noté como mi rostro se calentaba de nuevo - Iremos a comer a casa de Kayo-chin, ¡seguro que se pondrá feliz al verte!- gritó empezando a correr sin soltarme de la mano.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba siendo arrastrada sin escapatoria alguna. No me dio tiempo a negarme y por más que intentará zafarme del agarré ella me apretaba con más fuerza. Sabía que si me soltaba huiría, no se equivocaba.

Fuimos durante todo el trayecto en silenció, pero no fue incomodo, al contrario, lo prefería así. No quería que me preguntara nada. De vez en cuando la miraba de reojo. Esta sonreía tarareando una canción mientras balanceaba nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-¡Legamos, nya!- gritó soltando al fin mi mano y levantando sus brazos en señal de victoria. Yo no dije nada, simplemente bajé la mirada esperando que todo sucediera

Sin hacerse esperar mucho, Rin llamó el timbre de una de las casas que había en esa zona residencial.

Me sentía nerviosa, ¿angustiada quizás? Notaba como mis manos temblaban levemente. Yo sólo quería desconectar, tranquilidad… y sucedió todo lo contrario. No es que no me alegrara verlas, pero tampoco quería encontrarlas. Me daba miedo el que pensaban, miedo a saber que pensaban de mí, yo que las había abandonado, que desaparecí durante un año… apreté los puños. Esto es malo, en verdad no quería estar ahí, quería huir.

\- ¿Maki-chan? ¿Estás bien? – a lo lejos lograba distinguir una dulce voz.

-¿Eh?- levante la mirada desconcertada. Veía a Hanayo con una mirada preocupada mientras movía su mano delante de mi rostro para intentar captar mi atención. Me había perdido en mis pensamientos, otra vez.

-Hanayo…mm… h-hola – al fin alcancé decir desviando la mirada para no verla directamente a los ojos. Aún me sentía incomoda con ellas.

-Me alegra ver que estás bien Maki-chan – me sonrió- ¿por qué no entramos y preparamos la comida?- propuso con su tierna voz mientras se apartaba para dejarnos pasar.

-¡Nyaa Rin quiere ramen! – pidió mientras entraba corriendo por la puerta.

\- Pero Rin-chan eso ya lo comimos ayer – dejaba escapar una pequeña risita mientras seguía a Rin al interior del apartamento.

Solté un suspiro pero una tenue sonrisa se escapo de mis labios. A pesar de haber desaparecido durante un año sin dejar rastro, no actuaban diferente conmigo, era todo como antes. Eso me quito un gran peso de encima.

Como si nada hubiera pasado... creo es momento de dejar un poco de lado el orgullo y pedir su ayuda, pensé mientras las seguía hacia dentro.

Hanayo estaba en la cocina preparando la comida mientras Rin y yo estábamos hablando de cosas triviales y ordenando la mesa para poder comer. Por alguna razón, no me dejó ayudarla a cocinar. No entiendo el porqué. Es lógico no dejar que Rin se acerque a la cocina, ella sería capaz de incendiarla en cuestión de segundos. Pero ¿a mí? es verdad que no se preparar platos muy elaborados pero tampoco me considero tan patosa… quizás teme que le queme el arroz.

Estábamos ya sentadas en la mesa, cuando entró Hanayo con un plato lleno de espaguetis a la boloñesa. Juraría que en ese momento se me escapaba un poco de saliva de mi boca y mis ojos se abrían a más no poder al ver esa delicia.

-Esto es para celebrar que Maki-chan ha vuelto – dijo tímidamente con un ligero sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

Me quedé inmóvil con la mirada fija en el plato, estaba lleno de tomate, incluso era excesivo. Definitivamente había sido preparado especialmente para mí. Estos pequeños detalles, son los que te demuestran que personas de verdad están en tu vida. Me invadió una gran sensación de felicidad pero también una de nostalgia. Nostalgia porque quien me preparaba siempre ese plato era Nico-chan. Para mi cumpleaños, cuando trataba de disculparse porque nos habíamos peleado… ella siempre hacía ese plato especial para mí. Noté como pequeñas lágrimas se formaban en la comisura de mis ojos al recordar todos estos momentos.

-¿No te gusta…? – preguntó con un pequeña mirada de decepción. Eso me supo mal, seguro que mal interpreto mi repentino cambió de actitud.

\- ¡Que mala eres Maki-chan! Con lo que se esforzó Kayo-chin, nya– abrazó rápidamente a Hanayo de manera infantil, provocándole aún un rubor más intenso con el contacto.

-¡No, No! – negué rápidamente- si se ve delicioso, de verdad gracias. Solo es que me ha sorprendido un poco… no creas la gran cosa- agradecí avergonzada apartando ligeramente la mirada y retorciendo mi mechón favorito.

-¡Vamos a comer, que Rin tiene hambre, nya!

Un pequeño suspiro salió de mis labios -Tienes razón Rin, no vamos a dejar que se enfrié

Empezamos a comer, de verdad estaba delicioso…aunque si soy sincera, no se puede comparar con el platillo de Nico-chan, esa idiota de verdad se le daba bien la cocina. Al terminar y ayudar a limpiar, hablamos de todo lo que hicimos durante ese año. Rin decidió estudiar magisterio para poder especializarse con niños de primaria. Hanayo se decantó por la facultad de letras, su sueño siempre han sido las Idols así que escogió periodismo. Y bueno de mí… no había nada nuevo que contar. Aunque ya sabían que iba a estudiar medicina, Hanayo me preguntó algo que me hizo pensar ¿De verdad es lo que quiero? No lo sé… no sabía que contestar, siempre ha sido así, siempre me lo han dictado así. No es algo que pueda escoger ¿o sí?

Ya era casi hora de irme y aún no había tenido el valor para comentarles el tema que me atormentaba. ¡Deja de ser una cobarde, maldición! Me recriminaba a mí misma, apretando los puños. Tengo que confiar en ellas…

-Chicas… E-esto, me gustaría hablar sobre algo – intentaba encontrar la poca confianza que sentía en mi misma.

\- Claro – me sonrió- ¿de qué se trata? – preguntó Hanayo

\- Es sobre Nico-chan… - solté en un susurro apenas audible y apartando la mirada.

Un pequeño silencio se formo en la sala.

\- ¿Que quieres saber de ella Maki-chan?- sonó seco, demasiado seco. Como si la sonrisa sincera de hace un momento nunca hubiera existido. Ese tono de Hanayo hizo que por unos largos segundos me arrepintiera de haber sacado el tema.

Busqué a Rin con la mirada, pero ella no me miraba, no decía nada y Hanayo aún tenía sus ojos fijos en mí. El ambiente cambió drásticamente. La incomodidad me carcomía.

Mierda esto está mal, pero ya es tarde, no puedo retractarme

Bueno hace unos días encontré a Nozomi por casualidad- tragué saliva, intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas- y me contó todo lo que pasó en mi ausencia…- omití que realmente a quien buscaba era a Nico, si decía eso seguramente empeoraría las cosas.

\- Ya veo – dijo Hanayo de una manera apenas audible, como si se lo dijera para ella misma.

-¡¿Que creéis que deba hacer?!- sé que sonó desesperado, pero necesitaba su consejo, no podía seguir más con esta duda- soy consciente de que se ha olvidado de mi… pero tendría que hacerla recordar ¿no? Soy su amiga y…

\- Maki – me cortó Hanayo- ¿Qué te dijo Nozomi?

\- Que no permitiría que me acercara a ella – recordé rencorosa.

\- Pues…

\- ¡Maki-chan debería estar con Nico-chan, nya!- al fin exclamó Rin después de todo el silencio. Yo me quedé sorprendía mirándola. ¿Ella estaba dándome su apoyo?

\- Pero Rin-chan, Nozomi…

\- Me da igual lo que piense Nozomi-chan – volvió a cortar- Rin cree que nadie más que Maki-chan puede estar con Nico-chan

\- B-bueno yo no es que quiera estar con Nico-chan, ni nada parecido… es sólo que… - titubeé nerviosa ante su declaración.

-¿Tú qué crees Kayo-chin? – me ignoró completamente…

Iba a reclamarle cuando Hanayo se me adelantó soltando un pequeño suspiro.

\- Puede que tengas razón – volvió a mostrar su sonrisa dulce y me miro- perdona por lo de antes Maki-chan – hizo una reverencia de disculpa, cosa que me sorprendió- no debí hablarte así, inconscientemente te estaba culpando, de verdad lo siento – pronunció más su reverencia

\- ¡Detente Hanayo! Soy yo quien debería disculparse, soy yo quien desapareció… y a cambió sólo he recibido apoyo por vuestra parte- una tenue sonrisa se formó en mis labios- gracias, gracias por todo chicas

Ellas se miraron entre si algo sorprendidas para luego dirigir su mirada hacia mí con una sonrisa sincera. Ellas han sido mi valor, mi valor para continuar, para luchar por lo que quiero, por estar con ella. Ahora ya no hay dudas.

Ya había salido del departamento de Hanayo, cuando unas grandes nubes grises inundaron el cielo. Empezó a llover y no parecía que fuera a cesar hasta dentro de un buen rato. Hice bien en coger el paraguas, rápidamente lo abrí y me encamine rumbó a mi departamento.

Al final ha sido un buen día, al principio estaba asustada de que todo sucediera tan rápido, que me las encontrara de repente sin previo aviso. Pero han sido ellas quien han terminado dándome el valor, el valor para continuar. Creo que les haré caso y lucharé por lo que quiero, aunque tenga que afrontar a una especial amiga como Nozomi, no me importa, yo lucharé por…

Un fuerte golpe en la barbilla me hizo desestabilizar haciéndome caer en el suelo. Había chocado con alguien, otra vez.

\- ¡Hoy me voy a golpear con todo el mudo, ¿o qué?! – me recriminaba a mi misma molesta mientras intentaba apaciguar el dolor que me había provocado el golpe.

Una vez bueno… ¡¿pero dos veces en el mismo día?! Esto ya me estaba irritando de gran manera.

Busqué su rostro con molestia, al fin iba a abrir la boca para chillarle pero mis palabras no salieron. Al mirarla, vi que la chica que estaba delante de mi sobándose la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, tenía el pelo negro, amarrado en dos coletas. Tiene que ser una broma… cuando abrió ligeramente sus ojos para mirarme con fastidio se me cayó el mundo encima. Sus ojos no tenían el mismo brillo que yo recordaba pero definitivamente esos eran los ojos rubís que tanto me perdían.

Nico-chan… estaba en el suelo empapada por la lluvia.

\- Yo… - intenté articular

\- ¿¡Podrías mirar por donde andas!? - recriminó con un notorio enfado.

\- Eres tan pequeña que no te había visto… - Tardé unos segundos en contestar. Estaba en shock, mi mente aún estaba asimilando que la chica que tenía delante era quien robaba mis suspiros, mis pensamientos, la misma Nico-chan. A pesar de eso, esas palabras salieron solas, sin pensar. Yo misma estaba sorprendida de lo que dije.

Al oír mis palabras, vi como ella frunció más el ceño y formó una mueca de irritación. A mi parecer, fue adorable.

-¿¡A quien llamas pequeña, ojos rasgados!?

\- …

Oye… esto no es justo, para nada justo Nico-chan. Como me puedes hacer esto…. Sé que no lo has hecho a propósito, pero actuar como si no hubiera cambiado nada es cruel. Así me llamaste la primera vez que nos conocimos y así me vuelves a llamar ahora que permanezco en tu olvido.

-Oye. Oye ¿me escuchas? – unos pequeños golpes en mi hombro me hicieron volver en mi – te he dicho que perdón, no me hagas volver a repetirlo ¿quieres? – suspiró con cansancio- pero tampoco creo que sea para llorar… - se veía molesta, pero en su voz había algo de culpabilidad.

-¿Eh? Pero que dices, no estoy llorando.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Y lo que cae de tus ojos que es? ¿Lluvia?- me cuestionó con ironía. Con mis dedos toqué ligeramente mis mejillas. Era verdad, unas tenues lágrimas se habían escapado. Rápidamente me las saqué y aparté la mirada avergonzada. No me gustaba verme así de vulnerable frente ella.

Al evitar su mirada no pude evitar fijarme como de su rodilla había una pequeña apertura, donde emanaba una sangre considerable. Se lo debió haber hecho cuando nos chocamos.

Al momento y sin preguntar, saqué un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y me dispuse a tratar aquella herida, haciendo que ella soltará un pequeño grito de dolor.

-¿¡Pero qué haces!?- me gritó sorprendida y adolorida por el repentino contacto. Intentó quitar su pierna de mi alcancé, pero rápidamente la agarré y la atraje más hacía mi.

\- Acaso no lo ves – dije sin inmutarme- si se te infecta podría ir a peor.

Sin decir nada más me dejó continuar con mi labor, soltando algún que otro quejido por el dolor.

\- Listo- dije al terminar de cubrirle la herida con el pañuelo.

\- G-Gracias… - susurró apartando la mirada con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Yo sonreí mientras la observaba detenidamente. Nico estaba completamente empapada con las ropas levemente sucias. Seguro que se ha olvidado de coger el paraguas. Siempre se te tiene que cuidar ehh, pensé de una manera cariñosa.

Me levanté cogiendo el paraguas del suelo y estiré mi mano para ayudarla, que sin decir nada aceptó. Seguidamente la cubrí con el paraguas para que no se mojara más.

\- ¿Dónde ibas tan apresurada?- pregunté intentando mostrar indiferencia.

\- ¿Ah?- vi como su rostro mostraba desconfianza- ¿por qué debería decírselo a una desconocida?- esas palabras aunque no fueron intencionadas me dolieron. La palabra "desconocida" me dolia, pero que saliera de los labios de Nico-chan me torturaba.

\- No es que me importe… es solo que está lloviendo mucho y podrías llegar a enfermar si sigues así.

Me miró durante unos segundos y suspiro con pesar- Iba a casa de mi novio. Como empezó a llover de repente no tuve más remedio que correr. Tampoco está tan lejos, está cerca de la estación de trenes, así que tampoco importa mucho- explicaba mientras levantaba levemente los hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

No me hizo mucha gracia escuchar aquello, pero no podía dejarla así, en estas condiciones. Tragué mi orgullo. No tenía otra opción, el amor te hace hacer tonterías.

-Te acompañaré- vi como abría los ojos ligeramente en señal de sorpresa- no te hagas una idea equivocada...es sólo que acabo de recordar que tengo que atender unos asuntos por aquella zona. No lo hago por ti ni nada parecido.- me excusé rápidamente retorciendo mi mechón de pelo favorito. Jamás admitiría que realmente me preocupaba.

\- ¿Y porque debería aceptar? – dios Nico-chan… de verdad que eres cabezota. Creo que no cambió nada en este tiempo.

-P-Porque… - intentaba pensar algo convincente- porque es lo mínimo que puedes hacer, me hiciste llorar ¿recuerdas?- dije con toda la seguridad que pude encontrar.

Tenía una mirada incrédula, sin duda lo que había dicho era demasiado tonto. Debe pensar que la quiero acosar o algo así. ¡Maldición Maki, piensa en algo rápido!

\- Tsh –soltó un bufido- ya me disculpe por ello, pero bueno, te daré el gran honor de acompañarme- dijo con orgullo mientras se disponía a andar- ¡Vamos, no te quedes parada!

Eso me sorprendió de gran manera, y no fue su tonto egocentrismo sino el que aceptará que la acompañara. Nico-chan eres demasiado inconsciente, idiota. Aunque no quiera admitirlo, para ti ahora soy una completa desconocida, ¡tienes que tener un poco más de cabeza! Pero por esta vez, reconozco que me alegra de que sea así.

Sin decir nada me puse a su lado para cubrirnos las dos de esa intensa lluvia. Estábamos cerca, demasiado cerca. Incluso nuestros brazos se rozaban al andar. Esto me estaba poniendo nerviosa, notaba como mi rostro empezaba a calentarse y mis manos temblaban levemente.

Fuimos todo el camino en silenció, ninguna de las dos se atrevía a articular palabra. De vez en cuando la miraba de reojo, no podía evitarlo, mis ojos inconscientemente buscaban su mirada. Cruzamos miradas un par de veces. Esto está siendo demasiado incómodo. Bajé levemente mi cabeza para ocultar mi vergüenza.

A ver cálmate… solamente es Nico-chan, no es la primera vez que estás a solas con ella. Entonces ¿Por qué me siento así ahora? ¿Por qué me muero por abrazarla y no soltarla? ¡Espera Maki! ¡No! Esto no puedo hacerlo, si lo hiciera ahora mismo, seguro que llamaría a la policía aparte de dejarme algún que otro moratón.

He decidido estar con ella, ¿pero cómo lo hago?, si le digo mi nombre para que me recuerde podría poner en peligro su salud y no puedo tratarla como una amiga, soy una desconocida para ella… ¿¡Qué demonios hago!?

Tengo que pensar en algo rápido, tengo la sensación de que pocas veces tendré una oportunidad como esta, sin que Nozomi se interponga. Tiene que ser algo que nos haga mantener el contacto ¿pero qué? Mejor empiezo por hablar con ella. Se sus gustos así que no tendría que ser difícil congeniar con ella… ¡mentira! Esto va a ser horrible, se perfectamente lo terca que es.

¡Maldición, cálmate de una vez! Sólo tengo que ser yo misma, si pude ganarme el corazón de Nico-chan una vez, puedo volver hacerlo ¿no? Bien, empezaré por…

\- Ya hemos llegado- eso me dejó completamente helada. Acabo de sentir como todas mis oportunidades se acaban de ir al demonio.

Estábamos delante de una gran casa, parecía que era de clase alta ¿quizás lo conozco?¿ Que importa! A mí no me importa ese chico, aunque reconozco que un poco de curiosidad sí que tengo por ver como es… pero por saber con qué clase de gente se junta Nico-chan, nada más.

La miré de reojo, no pude evitar notar como tenía en sus ojos un brillo especial, como… como los de una chica enamorada.

La acompañé hasta debajo del porche de la casa, allí seguro que ya no se mojaría más.

Hmm – oí como se aclaró la garganta- esto… gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, yo… - noté como fruncía ligeramente el ceño, realmente a esta chica le costaba ser honesta, eso me causo gracia- ¡qué digo! Más bien tú deberías agradecerme por haber disfrutado de mi increíble compañía – y aquí aparecía su estúpido ego, otra vez.

\- Me voy- dije secamente dándome la vuelta empezando a irme. Cómo esa tonta siga diciendo cosas así va hacer que me explote el corazón.

Me giré, quería decirle algo, pero entonces lo vi. Ella estaba hablando con alguien, no podía ver quien era porque la puerta me tapaba. Supongo que debe ser el, pensé con pesar. Tenía en su rostro una mirada y una sonrisa que brillaban por si solas, nunca antes las había visto en ella. Definitivamente ese es el reflejo de estar enamorada… ¿esa es la persona con la que quiere estar?

-¡Oye, te dije que esperaras! Qué manía tienes de no escuchar a la gente – al oír de lejos la voz de Nico-chan me detuve en seco y me giré para verla. Venía corriendo en mi dirección.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté desconcertada

-Yazawa Nico, mi nombre es Yazawa Nico – su cara estaba fuertemente sonrojada y su mirada fija en el suelo- ¿cuál es el tuyo?- preguntó levantando levemente la mirada de una manera un tanto infantil.

Dicen que si realmente amas a alguien querrás que sea feliz aunque no sea a tu lado, ¿no? ¿Qué derecho tengo yo de interferir?

\- Me llamo Ma… - suspiré con una triste sonrisa- ¿ojos rasgados?- bromeé dándome la vuelta nuevamente yéndome del lugar.

\- ¡Oye, que lo dije enserio! – oía sus quejas a lo lejos.

\- Adiós Yazawa-san – le grité sin girarme con dolor- Adiós Nico-chan- susurré para mí misma.

No estoy segura de si soy valiente por afrontar la realidad o cobarde por no luchar contra ello. Pero una cosa sí que la tenía clara, al final quien tenía que tomar la decisión no era yo, sino Nico-chan.

Ya sentía como otra vez las ganas de llorar me invadían, el clima me acompañaba en esta ocasión, con esa intensa lluvia.

\- No tengo ganas de llorar más y si voy a casa seguro que no podré evitarlo –me detuve durante unos segundos pensando que hacer- creo que iré al bar que me recomendó Nozomi hace un tiempo. No viene mal de vez en cuando ahogar las penas, y ahora mismo es lo que más necesito. Sin pensármelo más me encaminé hacia allí.

A pesar de que afuera estuviera lloviendo con intensidad, el pub estaba lleno de gente. Bailando, bebiendo, riendo… pero eso poco me importo. Ignoré todo lo que sucedía a mí alrededor y me encaminé directamente a la barra a pedir. Quería terminar con esto rápido.

Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no noté como unos ojos de color esmeralda se posaron en mí desde el momento que entré.

-Buenas noches señorita, ¿que desea tomar?- me preguntó el mesero con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Póngame una copa de lo más fuerte que tenga, hay mucho que olvidar esta noche…

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy**

 **¿Qué les parece? Yo creo que Maki ya tiene las cosas bastante claras ¿para bien? o ¿para mal? quien sabe XDD**

 **Pero sin duda lo peor del capítulo ha sido lo de las llamadas de su madre… sentía el terror en mi piel cuando escribía eso. D:**

 **¡Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo!**

 **Nos vemos!**


End file.
